Safe Haven
by Emily Katherine
Summary: Additional ending to "Cave of Fear"......M/R (as always) ;)


Safe Haven  
  
By: Emily Katherine  
buttercup_ka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to the wonderful creators of the Lost World!  
  
Summary: Additional ending to "Cave of Fear"...M/R  
  
Spoilers: Cave of Fear, Pilot episode  
  
Note: I've had this laying around for a while and I finally decided to post it! Enjoy, all you M/R shippers out there! ;) *junglegirl  
  
  
  
Marguerite may have thought that no one had been watching her on the balcony, but she was wrong. I had seen her. I had seen her close her small hand around that mysterious locket, and I had seen the tear slide down her precious cheek. I had been watching, and, truth be told, I was concerned.  
  
As I cocked my rifle, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the railing. Every now and then, I heard a sniffle, and it brought a curious lump to my throat. For some reason unknown to me, it hurt me deep inside to hear her cries and see her pain. And what's more? I could feel it - all of her pain and sadness - and it seemed to burn a hole in my heart.  
  
The strange thing was that I had only just met Ms. Krux no more than a week prior to the expedition. Though the moment her eyes locked with mine, something clicked. Maybe it was the silvery-blue flames smoldering in the depths of those immense orbs that drew me to her, but my heart was convinced that this feeling was something more than a physical attraction. Almost like it was fate that had brought us together on this confounded expedition.  
  
I stole a glance at her and found myself transfixed. Her beauty took my breath away. It was almost as if there was a glow about her, and it shadowed the curves of her slim figure. At that moment she reached back and pulled the clasps from her hair, letting the dark waves cascade down her back, still oblivious to my close observations. Dark locks and lashes accentuated her pale face, and her thin lips were set in a firm line. This vulnerable look was new to me and I had to force myself to look away.  
  
*Settle down, old boy,* I told myself. *One would think you were falling for her.*  
  
But I was. I was falling in love with Marguerite Krux - and I couldn't deny it.  
  
So, I set down my rifle and quietly strolled over to where she stood, crushing the locket in her hand. She was surprised at my approach and quickly attempted to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
"No need for that," I said, softly, leaning against the railing next to her. She didn't look at me - just stared out into the black abyss.  
  
"What do you want, Roxton?" she asked, crossly.   
  
"Do I have to want something?" I inquired with a smile. She glared at me out of the corner of her eye and lifted an eyebrow. My smile faded as I realized I had to come clean.  
  
"I'm worried about you," I told her, calmly. She lowered her head, and a hidden smile washed over her face. Obviously, no one had ever been worried about her before - and that made me very angry.  
  
"I'm fine, Roxton." She looked me straight in the eye, and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were a silverish shade of light blue that I had never seen before. They bore into my soul, as if she could see right through me.  
  
"You sure?" I could feel the pain emitting from her in waves. She was hurt severely and I wanted...needed to comfort her for both our sakes.  
  
"Positive," she assured me, managing to plaster a fake smile on her face. She turned back to the forest. I put my back to the railing and stared out into the main room of the treehouse. The room was empty - the rest of the exhausted explorers must have turned in for the night. Marguerite and I had the house to ourselves.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything?" I started, but she interrupted, swiveling toward me again.  
  
"No!" she answered, quickly. "No, thank you." Then, she launched for her room. But I wasn't about to let her get away that easily. So, I followed, whispering for her to stop, to slow down, anything.  
  
"Please, Marguerite," I finally begged, coming to a halt in the doorframe of her bedroom. "Just trust somebody for once in your life." With that statement lingering in the air, she immediately stopped and spun around a few centimeters from her bed. If looks can kill, then I would have been dead. She slowly walked up to me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from her and her breath on my chin.  
  
"You know nothing of my life," she spat, menacingly. "You don't know how many times I have trusted someone and ended up suffering because of it. And you don't know that I don't trust anyone, and that I haven't since..." She trailed off, and I stepped closer, grasping her shoulders tightly and bending down to look into her eyes.  
  
"Since when, Marguerite?" I prodded gently. "Does it have to do with what happened in the cave today? Does it have to do with guilt? Or...or...or your past?" I was thinking fast, hoping to get something out of her.  
  
At first, Marguerite looked as if she would tell me everything, but then she squirmed out of my grip and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.  
  
"I don't need you, Lord Roxton," she replied, stiffly. "I don't need anyone." Suddenly, I noticed tears in her eyes and the lump in my throat returned.  
  
*Damn you, Marguerite! Why do you do this to me?*  
  
"But you do, Marguerite! Everybody needs someone - no matter who they are. And you're no exception. You never will be," I slowly approached her again. Marguerite just stared at me, a wave of emotions passing over her face as my words of truth reached her. Tears filled her eyes until she couldn't hold them in any longer, and they spilled down her cheeks. Her lower lip quivered and I smiled gently, brushing her tears away with my thumbs, caressing her soft face. She lifted her hands to clasp my own. Then, I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in my chest and began to sob. I held her close for what seemed like an eternity, her cries muffled, but her shoulders shaking. I took comfort in running my fingers through her hair and kissing her temples.  
  
Finally, she started to compose herself and stepped out of my arms, meeting my concerned gaze with her own.  
  
"My mother..." she frowned, the tears threatening to return. "My parents didn't love me." She choked back another sob. I cupped her face in my hands, shocked at her confession.  
  
"Nonsense," I whispered, staring into her eyes. "If that's what you were told in the cave today, it was a lie..."  
  
"But they gave me up! They abandoned me! My mother told me I was evil! That she had vowed never to have another child because she didn't want them to turn out like me..." Marguerite was crying again and I could feel my own heart aching as I embraced her once more. I was aware of a grunt coming from somewhere in the treehouse, so I spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh, Marguerite, it's not true. They did love you! I don't know what their reason was for putting you in that home, but I'm sure it was a good one. They left you in good hands and well supported, so they obviously cared about you. And as for what your mother told you, you aren't evil. Far from it, love. Evil would describe your mother, or whoever she was, in that cave. They were all lies. Trust me. I went through it, too," I explained, enraged that Marguerite had to listen to those horrible words her mother had spoken.  
  
Marguerite looked down at her fist and opened it slowly, revealing the gleaming locket inside. I caught her gaze and she nodded. Carefully, I drew the locket from its safe haven and lifted the catch.  
  
"To our daughter, Marguerite..." I read aloud.  
  
"Forever in our thoughts," she finished with a sniffle. I smiled, closed the locket, and fastened it around her neck, the silver chain glittering in the moonlight shining through the window. She smiled tenderly as I brushed her hair away from her temples. Then, she looked at me curiously.  
  
"Who did you see?" she asked, quietly. I paused for a moment, unsure about confiding in her. But she had told me her secret, so I figured I owed her one.  
  
"My brother," I confessed, my head sagging in memory. "He tried to make me feel even more guilty about his death."  
  
"But it wasn't your fault!" Marguerite protested, her eyes flashing for a moment.  
  
"I think I know that now," I smiled. "And I know the true William, and he would never act that way toward me." I indicated the bruise on my chin. She frowned slightly and brushed my face with the back of her hand.  
  
"You're sure?" she asked, cautiously. Apparently, she understood that if my visions and apparitions were false, then so were hers. I grinned and reassuringly ran my thumbs along her cheeks.  
  
"Positive," I answered. Then, I kissed her lightly, my lips softly brushing hers. She didn't bite me this time, but merely returned the gentle kiss. Then, she smiled and ushered me to the door, shutting it behind me.  
  
And, while staring numbly at the door, somehow I knew that was only a preview of what was to come.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
